Coming of Age
by Jemenia Rose Dalton
Summary: This started out as a short I was going to write, and now I think I may continue it on more. Rest of the Summary is on the opening lines. Rated M for later chapters.


A new installment in the the Stargate: New Horizons saga. So I was reading some fanfics by several different authors about what might happen if some of the members of SG-1 got "de-aged" at some point. So I decided that it would be a hilarious idea if it happened after Cam & Joesie had gotten married. McKay, Dawson, and Hawk...as well as Joesie... are all OCs created by myself for a Stargate film were doing.

Stargate, property of MGM Studios.

"K4X-832, a planet shrouded in mystery. Join us as SG-21 explores the ancient ruins of Hey, what's the name of this place again?" Meredith McKay called to Dr. Dawson as the camera she was holding tilted to the side and shot a wonderful picture of the ground.

"I am too busy to answer you're absurd documentary questions, McKay!" Shylah called back from the table outside the research hut.

"Fine," McKay shouted back, "I'll go ask Joesie." She started to trudge towards the main hut where her team leader was translating their most recent findings. Daniel, Cam and Sgt Hawk had all gone off to do Lord knows what, and Meredith was getting tired of videoing the site's ruins and she had no one else to bother.

"No you are absolutely not. Dr Mitchell's busy as well. Hurry up and finish that tape so we can head out to that other site to the north." Shylah called back, stopping McKay in her tracks. Since her weird alien marriage to Dr Meredith Rodney McKay, Dr Meredith Audrey McKay seemed to be the object of everyone who had to urge to yell.

"Fine!" she shouted, almost in Shylah's ear. She mumbled to herself as she headed back to the ruins to finish up the videoing.

Out in the forest Jackson was grilling Mitchell on married life. Sgt David Hawk, who had recovered well from the newest revelations of his identity. He had their six and was bored beyond belief at the banter between the two friends.

"Daniel, Joesie has been the best thing to happen to me. It's unbelievable how easy it's been to adapt to life with her and Ayden," Cam gushed. Daniel was a little embarrassed at his friend's candor. He laughed,

"So I guess the answer to whether it's going well is yes?" he mused. Cam stopped and turned to Daniel,

"Yeah. She's so she's just amazing," he answered. Cam noticed that Jackson wasn't exactly focused on the conversation suddenly and was staring past him into the trees. He followed Daniel's gaze to see a clearing just beyond the trees. They headed towards it and found a tall white stone monolith in the center of a ring of small bordering stones. Daniel studied it a moment then touched one of the symbols. There was a bright flash of light and the two men disappeared. Hawk had been a few steps behind them and when Jackson and Mitchell had entered the ring, he'd run smack into the force-field that had sprung up suddenly at the bordering stone circle. He was dazed a moment then shook it off as a bright flash of light almost blinded his blurry vision. When his vision cleared he looked around. There was no trace of either Jackson or Mitchell to be found. He tried to raise them on the radio, but to no avail. A little shocked, he headed back to base-camp at top speed. Back at the camp, he skidded to a stop inside the main research hut.

"Dr. Mitchell, we've got a situation." Joesie turned to him with a quizzical brow,

"What's the problem, David?" she asked.

"Dr. Jackson and Col Mitchell are gone!" Joesie looked at him incredulously,

"I highly doubt they're just gone like that. You're sure they haven't just come back here?" Hawk shook his head and was about to answer as Shylah came in a bit of a rush.

"Dr. Mitchell, we have a situation that needs your attention," she said, a little out of breath. Joesie sighed, and took a deep breath,

"Can it wait?"

"No, Joesie, you need to come with me now," she emphasized. Joesie nodded and headed out to the research hut with Dawson. She was rather surprised to find two young boys in too-big off-world gear sitting on the edge of the big table.

"Aww, this is too cute! Where'd you find these two?" Joesie cooed.

"It's me Joesie, Cameron your husband? It's Jackson's fault we're in this mess," the blue eyed boy said as he jammed a thumb in his friend's direction.

"Oh that's good! So you two are telling me that you're Cameron Mitchell and Daniel Jackson, age ?"

"11," the one calling himself Daniel said.

"Age 11, ok. Cute joke, but really where are our Cameron and Daniel?" Joesie said. She looked over at Shylah.

"They came in claiming to be Col Mitchell and Dr Jackson. They said this happened by accident." Joesie looked at her trying to work this out in her mind,

"Cute, so you're in this too?" she turned back to the boys, "Well it's a believable enough story, but seriously, all joking aside, who are you really?"

"No joking, really, Jo. I'm Daniel, and it is not my fault this happened," the other boy said. Joesie rolled her eyes,

"Ok. Fine. I'll play along. Ok, Cameron, how bout you tell me something that only my Cameron Mitchell would know."

"Seriously? We're gonna play that game, Joesie?"

"Indulge me, since this joke is at my expense." She answered in acrid tones.

"Fine, come here," he waited for her to move closer, which she did not, "Unless you want me telling the entire expedition our private business." She acquiesced, and he whispered something in her ear. Joesie's jaw nearly hit the floor, extreme shock on her face,

"He told you to say that! Ok, this is not funny anymore. Cam, Daniel, you guys can come out of wherever you're hiding. The joke's over!" Joesie said loudly, looking around to see where the two might be hiding. When neither man showed themselves, she looked to Dr. Dawson who just shrugged and shook her head. Then the boy caught Joesie's face in his hands and looked her square in the eye, bringing her face down to his own level.

"Look in my eyes, and tell me I'm not you're husband!" he commanded. She tried to laugh and break his gaze, but he wouldn't let her. They stared at each other for a few moments. Joesie's eyes started to rim with tears,

"Cameron?" she whispered, and then broke free from his grasp as she blinked back her tears, "only my Cameron Mitchell's eyes can do that to me." She looked over at the other boy as she dried her eyes, "Daniel?"

"Hey Jo," came his response, "You believe us now?"

"Uh, yeah," she sniffed and cleared her throat, "I think I do." Joesie turned to Dawson and Hawk, who had entered the lab a few moments ago. "Hawk, why don't you dial earth and tell them we're coming in a little early. Don't mention anything about this just yet, I gotta figure things out." Hawk nodded and exited to carry out her orders.

A little while later, Joesie walked through the gate. On her left, holding her hand was Cam, and on the other, she held Daniel's hand tightly.

"Don't make eye contact," she whispered as they started down the ramp. Gen. Landry was standing at the foot of the ramp and they had to pass him to get out of the gate-room. They hurriedly passed him, each of the boys acknowledging him with a courteous, "General," as they passed. He stared after them with a half perplexed, half stunned look on his face as the rest of SG-21 followed the three out.

"What's the meaning of this, Doctor?" Landry called after them.

"Be right with you, Sir," Joesie called back. Landry looked after them a moment, then looked up at Walter. Harriman just shrugged back at him.

Sam was in her lab working on her laptop when Joesie entered the lab with her husband and best friend in tow.

"Sam, I think we have a problem!" Joesie said as her friend turned to greet them. She looked confused a moment then laughed,

"Cute kids, who's are they?" She laughed again, "They look adorable in those outfits." Cam dropped Joesie's hand,

"If one more person calls me cute or adorable again, I'm gonna have to shoot something!" he spouted. Joesie glared at him,

"Cameron, hush," she said firmly. Sam narrowed her eyes and frowned at them,

"Joesie, are you telling me that he's Cameron Mitchell?" she said, puzzled. Joesie nodded.

"And I'm Daniel Jackson. Now that we've all been reacquainted, can we try to get down to business and figure out a way to reverse this little mishap?" Daniel said, as he leaned against the table. Joesie took a step back as Cam tried to lean his back against her. He nearly tumbled to the floor, as he tried to quickly recover. He sort of glared at Joesie as he sat down in one of the chairs.

"Sorry," she said, "It's just a little too awkward right now." Cam nodded. Sam raised an eyebrow at her. "Well how would you feel if your husband suddenly showed up in the body of a pre-pubescent eleven year old boy!" Sam shook her head,

"So how did this happen, exactly?" Sam asked. Daniel was about to answer when Cam blurted out,

"It's Jackson's fault. I was just walking along minding my own business when we came to this stone pillar "

"Monolith "

" Whatever! Indiana Jerk here had to go and touch it, and POW! we end up in the bodies of 11 year old boys!" he suddenly turned his attention to Jackson, "Do you even know how hard I'm going to beat your ass if we end up stuck like this?" Cam nearly shouted. Daniel cringed,

"You won't have to," he shuddered, "It'll be enough to have to go through puberty again! And it is not my fault!" he punched Cam in the arm, "How was I supposed to know what would happen "

"You're supposed to read the inscription before touching it " Cam punched him back. Joesie tried to keep the peace,

"Boys, c'mon now " Her pleas went unheard.

"If you hadn't been talking to me, I would have!" Daniel punched him harder this time, nearly knocking him out of his seat.

"Well if you hadn't touched it, we'd still be our normal selves!" Cam shouted as he got up from his chair and returned his punch full-force, "Besides it was your idea to go 'exploring' in the first place!" Daniel punched him in the jaw,

"Aww did I hurt the pretty-boy's little face?" Daniel said, in mock sweetness. Cam wiped the blood from her lip and started pummeling Jackson to the ground. Cam was the better fighter of the two and soon he had the upper hand.

"Boys! Break it up!" Joesie shouted over the noise. They didn't hear her, they just kept punching each other harder and harder. Joesie grabbed Cam by the collar of his too-big shirt and Sam picked up Daniel holding trying to hold him back. "Knock it off! No more punching!" Cam tried to punch her arm out of the way, and she cuffed his ear, "I said no more hitting, or I'll hit back!" he stuck his tongue out at her and she took his chin in her hand, "Cameron Mitchell, put it back where it came from," she said menacingly.

"Make me," he threatened.

"Don't temp me," she growled.

"So this is what they look like when they have a 'marital dispute'," Daniel made air quotes. Cam tried to make a break for him, but Joesie pulled him back and slapped him on the rear with her palm.

"Did you seriously just spank me?" Cam turned an incredulous look to his, now much older, wife.

"Yes. I did." Daniel snickered, "Keep laughing, you're next!" Joesie said. Sam cuffed Jackson on the back of the head. "Seriously, how old are you two anyway? I don't let Ayden act like this, what makes you think I'm gonna let my husband act like it? Now sit down before Sam and I take you to Teal'c for punishment." Both boys cringed and took seats on opposite sides of the table, nursing their wounds. Both knew how much Teal'c would enjoy that opportunity. "We'd better hurry up and fix this before they turned 13!" Joesie said, eyeing the two.

"Yeah, really!" Sam agreed. "It's just a matter of first figuring out how it happened, then trying to reverse that to hopefully bring them back to normal."

***************************************************************************************************** 


End file.
